Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat E
Heat E of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the fifth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat E was originally broadcast on October 27, 2000 on BBC Two. *Four out of six robots' later incarnations in this heat would be featured in the Ultimate Guide. Only the robots who went out in the first round were not in the Ultimate Guide. *Four of the six competing robots would appear in an Annihilator. Strangely, the only robot that won its annihilator went out in Round 1. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators 101 (9) vs Henry 2 vs Dominator 2 On the activate, all three robots darted forward. Henry 2 paused on its starting position, and the delay was enough for Dominator 2 to target it. Dominator 2's axe crashed down on Henry 2, piercing the top of Henry's wedge. This was enough to knock out Henry 2 immediately, and the blue robot rolled to a gentle stop with only a small amount of drive having been revved up before the damage was inflicted. 101 came charging in, not to be outdone, and bulldozed Dominator 2 away from Henry's dead form. 101 then pushed Henry, and Dominator 2 struck with its axe, but the swift 101 caught the axe blow on the run and the attack was deflected. Dominator 2 and 101 continued to fight, with only one axe blow and several ramming attacks being landed by each robot. However, the battle was insignificant, as Henry 2 was clearly immobile, and Killalot and Shunt moved in on the attack. Killalot tried and failed to lift Henry with its pincer, so Shunt pushed it towards the pit with very little effort. 101 charged into Henry, trying to push it into the pit, but catching Henry side on made it hard. Shunt finished the battle by pushing forward and pitting Henry 2. Qualified: 101 & Dominator 2 Shadow of Napalm (25) vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Major Tom All three robots were very slow to begin, and none directly attacked another for several moments. After the lull, Disc-O-Inferno and Major Tom closed in on Shadow of Napalm simultaneously, although the disc and flipping ramp both failed to work against the seed. Shadow of Napalm pushed Disc-O-Inferno, but the newcomer spun around and its disc gouged into Shadow of Napalm's weak side armour. However, this blow caused the disc to stop, and Disc-O-Inferno struggled immensely to get it started again. With the disc not working, Major Tom attacked Shadow of Napalm and Disc-O-Inferno, pushing Disc-O-Inferno away and allowing it to push the seeded robot around. Disc-O-Inferno spun and came back on the attack, but its disc was still not spinning at any speed at all, and was stopped when it came into contact with Shadow of Napalm. Shadow of Napalm clamped its lifter on top of the spinning disc, preventing it from regaining momentum. Major Tom rammed Shadow of Napalm away, but Disc-O-Inferno had stopped moving, and Shadow of Napalm was not showing much more. However, it was Shadow of Napalm who was able to move away, and Major Tom and Dead Metal positioned Disc-O-Inferno on the arena floor flipper. The robot was hurled away, and the battle was ended. Qualified: Major Tom & Shadow of Napalm Semi-Finals 101 (9) vs Major Tom 101 was the far quicker and more aggressive, nudging its opponent over the flame pit and then trying to push it across the arena. Major Tom escaped, but 101 attacked it, running up the ramp and sliding back down. The second attack from 101 pushed it up the body of Major Tom, knocking the head askew. 101 then pushed Major Tom into the side wall, bending the ramp and pushing it onto Matilda's tusks. Matilda flicked Major Tom off the ground, and Major Tom began to show signs of immobility. Matilda came out of her CPZ and sliced open the head of Major Tom, before Shunt joined in and shattered the head to pieces. With the head gone, Shunt began to attack the body of Major Tom, axing through the barrel. Dead Metal joined in, and Major Tom was placed on the arena floor flipper and thrown. It was then pitted by Sir Killalot. Winner: 101 Shadow of Napalm (25) vs Dominator 2 Dominator two maneuvered to the side of Shadow of Napalm, who was very slow off the start, and brought its axe crashing down onto the seed's wedge. Dominator 2 pushed it a few feet, then struck again. Dominator 2 hammered at Shadow of Napalm several times, and only after Refbot pushed Dominator 2 back did Shadow of Napalm show weak signs of moving away. Dominator 2 attacked Shadow of Napalm near the CPZ, managing to hit its opponent despite being up on its wedge. Shadow of Napalm was caught by Sir Killalot and its arm dislocated, but managed to pull away and avoid major damage. Dominator 2 managed to get its wedge beneath Shadow of Napalm, axing it twice and pinning it in place. The pit descended and Sir Killalot advanced. Dominator 2 pushed Shadow of Napalm onto the very brink of the pit, but was unable to push it in. Matilda also attempted to do so, but was no more successful than Dominator 2. Sir Killalot and Matilda then pushed Shadow of Napalm from both sides, nudging it into the pit. As the 25th seed fell in, the shell broke away from the rest of the robot, shattering Shadow of Napalm. Winner: Dominator 2 Final 101 (9) vs Dominator 2 101 jumped on the attack, slamming into Dominator 2's wheel and pushing it, keeping clear of the axe. Dominator 2 countered, however, with a damaging axe blow that pinned Dominator 2 to it. Dominator 2 was then heaved around by the much stronger 101. Dominator 2 retracted its axe and released it, striking it quickly once more before 101 pulled away. 101 drove forward and pushed itself up the wedge, pressing against Dominator 2's axe mechanism, and managing to push Dominator 2 into a CPZ. Escaping Matilda, Dominator 2 attempted to attack 101, but missed several times and was pushed in retaliation. Dominator 2's axe blows continued to miss, until 101 drove onto its wedge and allowed Dominator 2 to slam its axe down. Dominator 2 pushed 101 into Matilda, but the tracked robot shouldered its way out. Dominator 2 caught 101 and axed its track, but not puncturing the shell. Dominator 2 then repeated its attack and pushed 101 into Dead Metal, trapping the seeded machine between claws and axe. 101 escaped after a while, and ran into Dominator 2's side, driving up the wedge and interfering with the axe. However, 101 drove too high and Dominator 2's retracting axe pushed it backwards, causing 101 to land on its back. It attempted twice to repeat that attack and right itself, but was unsuccessful. 101 then drove into a side spike and pinned itself against the arena wall. Dead Metal nudged it free and 101 ran into Dominator 2. However, Shunt intervened and attacked 101, causing damage. Refbot sent Shunt away, and time ran down to the cease. Dominator 2 was declared the winner, due to the damage sustained by 101, which could not be matched due to 101's weapon not working. Heat Winner: Dominator 2 Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat E, the Pinball featured Spawn of Scutter and the Sumo featured Maverick and X-Terminator. Pinball Warrior - Spawn of Scutter Score: 245 points Sumo Basho *X-Termiantor - 60 seconds (survived) *Maverick - 9.07 seconds Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:episodes containing a Pinball run Category:Episodes featuring Sumo Category:Heats won by a newcomer